The Real Ghostbusters Naipes (Cromy)
The Real Ghostbusters Naipes (Card Game) was by Cromy and is a card game. It has 32 cards which include heroes and ghosts. Also there is 2 instruction cards and a comodin (wild card) making it 35 count. It uses 7 pilot ghosts. list of cards *Egon Spengler (suit of 4) *Ray Stantz (suit of 4) *Peter Venkman (suit of 4) *Winston Zeddemore (suit of 4) *Janine Melnitz (suit of 4) *Slimer (suit of 4) *Comodin (Wild Card) Ghosts *Stay Puft *Horizontal Grin Ghost *Pointy Ears Ghost *Big Mouth Ghost *Little Hopper Ghost *Big Mohawk Ghost *Caterpillar Ghost *Big Spike Ghost Instructions While not a perfect translation, it helps understand the game. The Game The Real Ghostbusters OBJECTIVE: Win all the cards METHOD OF PLAY: The fully distributed stacks the deck in an equal number of cards to each player. The remaining cards are placed in the center of the table. The player who wins the first hand will be entitled to reliefs such cards. Without looking, each participant will turn the first card of their stack. The player who back the card with the highest number wins all the cards the other players have turned and put them under your battery. If a hand is a tie between two or more players, but these will turn the card after your batteries and you get the highest number and the winner will be lieve all the cards turned. When a player loses all their cards out of the game. The winner is the one who wins all the cards. USE OF THE WILD: EI back player automatically wins a wild card all cards in that hand. ---- Objective: Collect as many cards to put on Ia four cards face-up table takes two at random. Deal the remaining cards among all participants participants who placed them in a stack face abslo. without looking. The player who is on the right of that distributed. IE starts turning play the first card of their stack. If Ia identifiable face of that card to coincide with one of those who are on AI table, shall be entitled to raise and begin forming a new pita quo were counted at the end of the game. For example, if on the table, face up, were playing cards Stay Puft, Slimer, Ray Stantz and Peter Venkman and the card that the participant was the turn of Slimer shall be entitled to the reliefs of Slimer this on the table. In the event that the card did not match vuelts be given to any of ios that are on the table, the player must leave it face up with the rest, There are two wildcards quo who need help. The player turns liege. back your card and is one of them, shall be entitled to reliefs who are all the cards on the table. *In the particular case that one or both amenity tions, appear among the initial four cards. that are placed face up to begin with, shall be restored in the deck and mix. Collect the player wins the most cards. Gallery RGBCromyArgentinatop.png|top card of deck RGBCromyArgentinabackofcards.png|back of cards RGBCromyArgentinacommonside.png|Wildcard RGBCromyArgentinarules.png|Rule card one (includes Slimer) RGBCromyArgentinarules2.png|Rule card two RGBCromyArgentinaEgon.png|Egon Suit RGBCromyArgentinaRay.png|Ray Suit RGBCromyArgentinaPeter.png|Peter Suit RGBCromyArgentinaWinston.png|Winston Suit RGBCromyArgentinaJanine.png|Janine Suit RGBCromyArgentinaSlimer.png|Slimer Suit RGBCromyArgentinaGhosts1.png|Ghoulish Ghost Suit 1 (Stay Puft, Horizontal Grin Ghost, Pointy Ears Ghost, Big Mouth Ghost) RGBCromyArgentinaGhosts2.png|Ghoulish Ghost Suit 2 (Little Hopper Ghost, Big Mohawk Ghost, Caterpillar Ghost, Big Spike Ghost) Category:Promotional Items Category:Spanish Category:RGB Merchandise